Between Birds and Lionesses
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Why should she be made to choose?


**AN:** Here's to all you multi OUAT shippers out there I know it's tough for you guys. I myself ship only femslash and am a lesbian(not at all a gold star though) but I don't hate the ones who ship hetero couples. Whether if you're a reader, a writer, or both to hell with everyone else. Ship whoever you want, write whatever you want, stop worrying about everybody else thinks. And also let people like whatever they like quit being petty. It's fanfiction for heaven's sakes so lighten up and stop acting like their choice is going to bring forth the end of times or something.

* * *

At first, they fought for her affection like to possessive beasts. Snarling and hissing their claim upon her as if she were a mere object. Yet despite herself, the former queen/mayor could not bring herself to utter a single word to stop the primitive madness of it all. No, she merely sat back and watched. Her chest heaving, sweat prickling along her spine, and core weeping with want. Gods above it felt good to be fought over once more. Especially by two gorgeous creatures such as these. Him, with his broad body molded to perfection by the Enchanted Forest's unmerciful terrain. Her, with her soft yet taut figure, seemingly carved out of marble by the loving hands of Aphrodite herself.

They drowned her with piles of gifts. Wooed her with dinners, movies, and romantic picnics. Worshiped her with kisses combined with caresses.

Still, she could not choose.

* * *

Days later, she bedded them both(separately), hoping that their performances in the boudoir would shed some light on the situation but alas the answer remained out of reach. The two much to her dismay(delight) were equally pleasurable in that particular area. Both tongue and lips licked and suckled the right places upon her neck, thighs, and eventually her core. Hard cock slid in deep finding the hidden place within her with ease just as long slender fingers had the week before and both brought her to mind-numbing completions.

She sighed tiredly and a bit woefully.

Whispers, low never-ending whispers began to buzz within her ear. The voice sounding an awful lot like her sworn enemy. When are you going to choose one? You can't keep stringing them along like this, Regina.

Emma or Robin, Emma or Robin, the names turned and whirled within her mind in a never-ending loop. The pros and cons of either balancing the scales not a centimeter higher than the other. She could not find a single flaw more that would tip them. It plagued her constantly and began to drive her a bit crazy.

But on one quiet day, tucked away in her study with a tumbler of whiskey cooling in her hand and small fire alighting her features-finally an epiphany. Why should she choose? She was-still is a queen-and a queen deserves the very best. Right?

* * *

It took her nearly a week after the revelation to get up enough courage to tell them. Which funny enough she hadn't planned on least not on that particular day. But it occurred because she'd somehow gotten her days mixed up and accidentally scheduled dates with them. Needless to say, it did not go well. They clashed like two gladiators except there was no violence involved just words, awful, hateful words hurled at one another mercilessly.

Finally it was she who reached the breaking point first. "Enough!"

They halted immediately, chests heaving, eyes wild, and teeth bared looking so much like two rabid dogs that she wondered briefly if they were going to lunge at each other's throats. "A week ago I came to a decision."

Both sets of eyes widened and they seemed to be waiting with bated breaths.

Reaching forward Regina took a hand in each of her own and smiled at them before directing her gaze solely on the woman."Emma, from the day you walked up my driveway and said hi I knew, I just knew you would be my downfall. And not just because I knew you were destined to break my curse but the way you made me feel. From the moment your eyes made contact with mine my heart longed to drown in them. But it scared me. It scared me so badly that I chose to push you away by any means necessary."

She turned her attention to the man staring at her with now heartbroken eyes. "Robin, although I don't believe in fairy dust or all that true love nonsense. I believe wholeheartedly that it was fate that brought us together. And yes, I may have done some horrific things in the past including murdering your wife but now I find myself astounded at how you fell in love with me and I you. That being said," Regina pulled back and peered at the both of them. "I simply can not choose between you two."

They opened their mouths to protest only to be stopped by a wave of the brunette's hand. "I can not choose because I," She inhaled deeply, her eyes tearing up and lip quivering, and exhaled slowly. "I love you both. Equally and with all my heart. And I can not choose so please don't make me."

Silence fell over the room like a heavy wool blanket and Regina's heart dropped. She'd lost them both. Relaxing the grip on their hands, she went to step back. "Regina," Emma began, snapping the woman out of her misery. "Is this..Is this, I mean, are you sure?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Regina nodded."Yes, I can't live without you both."

"Oh well, I," The blonde's face and voice showing her struggle while Robin for his part had a similar expression except for his was more contemplative.

"I know this is a difficult situation I have put you both in but if you two don't want to then it's completely fine by me." Regina said though her voice suggested otherwise.

"Regina, wait, while I can't speak for Robin on this I do know I love you and if this is what you want then I'm," Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm fine with it." Her beautiful sea-green eyes peered into Regina's own as she said it and the love shown there nearly knocked the queen off her feet.

"Does this have to do with you being barren?" Came a hesitant question from the only man in the room.

Regina snapped her head toward Robin, a vicious retort at the end of her tongue only to have it die when she saw the sincerity within his eyes. Regina's face softened once more. "Though I admit that would be a bonus. That is not the reason. The as I told you before is that I love you both and I can not bare the thought of losing either one of you."

He nodded. "I just had to be sure."

"I understand, this is well a lot to take in even for me and if you don't want to it's fine." It came out low, fearful.

Robin walked forward and took one of her hands. "Regina, you've brought so much love into my life I couldn't bare it if I was to leave your side and if this is what you truly want then, love, who am I to say no."

"Does that mean?" Regina questioned with hope written across her face and interlaced in her words.

Robin merely smiled softly and nodded. Emma, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, took the former queen's other hand in her own. "We love you, Regina. We're not going anywhere." Dark eyes darted between them and Regina relaxed when she saw the sheer amount of love shining in them both.

* * *

When they reached the bedroom two sets of hands began to delicately undress her. Silk blouse slid off her shoulders like water followed by her bra removed by feminine hands because Robin may know the ends and outs of bows but like any other man, he was clueless about bra clasps-or as he called them strange corsets.

Naked as the day she was born Regina slunk up the enormous king-sized bed like a great cat before turning and reclining against the laminated headboard. A coy smile flashed their way. "Now, you two." She said her voice smooth as finely shaved chocolate and dripping with sex leaving no doubt as to what she wanted. Not surprise to Regina, they didn't need to be told twice. Boots, jeans, shirts, and undergarments flew through the air in a whirlwind causing the former queen to chuckle in amusement at their eagerness. Once they were done they waited patiently, panting and dark-eyed with lust.

Drinking in the sight of two people she loved the most standing stark naked at the foot of her bed, Regina's plump crimson lips tugged upward into a filthy smirk as she beckoned them forward with a crook of her index finger.

She watched onward with smoldering eyes as they made their way up the bed to her. On her left, Emma's golden hair, seemingly glowing in the full moon's light, cascaded down around her slender shoulders to form a glorious lion's mane whilst her light green eyes remained glued to their prey. Her lightly freckled ivory skin stretched over feminine muscles was littered with numerous silvery scars along the back and biceps echoing a hard life.

On her right, Robin's thick well-developed muscles bulging and bunching with each and every movement screamed his physical prowess causing Regina to shudder as a spike of arousal shot through her body-she knew very well what those muscles were capable of.

Once they reached chest level, Regina wrapped a hand behind each of their heads and pulled them close. She inhaled sharply as mouths; one pillow soft, the other, hard with prickles of coarse hair around the lips latched onto each of her nipples.

Their tongues swirled and flicked skillfully at the tips causing her to arch and moan as a never-ending sea of sensations overwhelmed her. "Yes." She hissed, pressing them harder against her.

Hands both rough with callouses are lain on the inside of her thighs before slowly, oh so slowly sliding upward only to stop merely centimeters away from her moist heat. "Please." They pulled back, unlatching themselves from her and peered down at her with eyes dark with lust. "Tell us what you want, love." Robin's deep accented voice rumbled, making goosepimples break out across her flesh.

"Make love to me." Regina commanded, her eyes pleading with them to show mercy.

"Very well."

The duo smiled warmly before Emma took it as some sort of unspoken cue and began kissing her way downward. Between heaving breasts, to a tone abdomen, over her mons, then finally. Regina arched and moaned as a clever tongue ran a path through her folds. "Gods, Emma, yes." She hissed, beginning to rock her hips.

Robin rubbed and palmed her breasts while watching the blonde's ministrations in rapt fascination. His manhood hardening even more at the erotic sight. Seeing this, Regina felt a spark of mirth at his behavior-ever a gentleman but still a man she thought.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before he finally snapped and slid down the bed as well. Joining Emma in their flight to please their queen. His rough tongue flicking her clit whilst Emma more practiced one darted in and out curling just enough to hit that spot within her that made stars burst behind her eyelids. "Yes." She reached down and placed a hand on each of their heads prompting them onward. "Just like that.

And onward they did go. Flicking, sucking, licking her to the edge. It only to one more rock of her hips to thrust her over into the abyss. She screamed clawing at them desperately as waves of pleasure came crashing down over her.

They moved up the bed and took turns kissing her deeply. Regina moaned, tasting herself on their lips. The mixture was simply intoxicating.

When they pulled back, Regina just looked at them her eyes darting back and forth before finally her plump lips curled up into a wicked smirk. "Now, you two."

Both sets of eyes widened in shock. They were all for pleasuring Regina but hadn't even thought of actually touching each other.

"Go on." The former queen prompted, motioning her hand. "Entertain your queen."

An intense moment passed before they turned toward each other. Both sets of eyes roaming the other's body. They both seemed to find something they like because now they were moving slowly forward until their upper bodies were hovering over Regina's legs.

Lips met in a small kiss that rapidly turned into a passionate one filled with groans of lust and moans of delight. A large hand was placed on a milky mound while a much smaller one was placed on a bulging bicep.

At the head of the bed, the wicked smirk from before turned into a pleased shark-like grin as Regina reclined backward against the headboard to better enjoy the show. Gods, it was good to be the queen.

 **END?**

* * *

 **AN** : Probably had a few(a lot) errors. I'm a bit rusty but if enough of you like this I may do a sequel or another chapter.


End file.
